Don´t call me brother!
by FE-girly
Summary: When this war is over, you´ll come to me, and be my sister, Amelia! But she´s so cute, who wouldn´t fall in love with her? [AmeliaxRoss]


**AMELIA-LOVE!**

A/N: well, hello, this is my first fanfic!  
It´s about one of my favourite couples of FE, RossxAmelia and I think it´s even the first one here :)  
I hope you enjoy reading! R&R

**_chapter 1_**

"Good morning _BIG BROTHER_, hihi!" Amelia stormed into Ross´ room.  
"Amelia?! What are you doing here!?" Ross looked surprised at his _"little sister"_.  
"You said I shall come to you when the war is over, remember? and see, it is over." Ross looked down. "Hmm... this! yes..."

"Is that all? I think your _"marriage proposal"_ was very cute! hihihi!"

Ross blushed "That... was NO marriage proposal!!"

"Y-yes ok,ok don´t be angry." Amelia replied with a smile.

"You can live here! But no special treatments! You... You must be content with my room!" said Ross, but looked away.

" Ok, that´s fine with me... We...are siblings, right?" Amelia said and came closer to Ross, and looked at him with her big eyes.

"of course..."  
_'What means OF COURSE?! I´ll never see a sister in you! never! You are for me...'_

"Ross?"

"I-I´m ok! do you have your things?"

"Yes! where... shall I sleep?..."

silence.

"Err... There is only one bed. MY BED...!! Ä-äh I´ll sleep on the floor!" He blushed heavily.  
Amelia smiled: "Since when are you so nice, big brother...? but... I have no problem with sleeping in the same bed with boys... a-at least with you..." she said and looked down.  
did she blushed a bit too?

"Th-That... Wh-What...?! Ross didn´t know what to say, but then...  
"I-I... and... and what when it would be EWAN?..." he said in a snooty voice.

Amelia blushed. "Wh-What? That... What has it to do with Ewan?!"  
_' Ha! how was that? You don´t have a problem with that?' _

Amelia interrupted his thoughts:  
"I... get something to drink!"

"Do that." Ross answered.  
Then he saw her things.  
He was curious and looked at them.  
And What lay there? A photo of her. And Ewan.

just in this moment Amelia came back.

"Ross?! What are you doing?!"

_'Shit, she is back again! Doesn´t matter, be cool!' _

_"Nice photo!" he held it up. _

_"G-give it back!" Amelia shouted appalled and tried to get it back, but Ross didn´t make it easy for her. _

_"Get it!" _

_"Don´t be so mean!" _

_He held the photo away from her, but she didn´t give up. _

_But then Ross fell back, Amelia too, and finally she lay on him! _

_"I..." both of them said. Ross couldn´t move.  
Her body was close to his´. His heart beated faster than ever before. Amelia could fell it. _

_"Give me the photo..." she said. _

_"no..." he didn´t confess, but he enjoyed this moment. _

_""please... I didn´t want anylonger... Look, you are breathing hard... and you are very red..." _

_"Th-That isn´t true! I..."  
The feeling, to sense Amelias body makes him higher: He blushed more than before. _

_Amelia didn´t give up and grabed at it, but Ross didn´t stop to held it away from her.  
But that she moved her body in this position was to much for the 14 years old boy.  
He pushed her away before it could be embarassing for him. _

_' Oh my god, what´s wrong with me? I... liked it?!'  
He looked at Amelia: She looked at him with her cute eyes, whereupon he looked away fast. _

_'calm down...! How shall I survive to live with her IN THE SAME ROOM?! wait, where is my self-confidence?!' _

_"Ross, I..." Amelia packed his arm and pulled him closer to her. " I really like you."  
Ross´ heart began to beat faster again and he became red as a tomato.  
He wanted to say something, but didn´t know what, his body didn´t move. _

_"I...," Amelia began, "I... Since we first met, I noticed how kind you are. Although you act so hard. It was you, who pulled me away from the lonelyness.  
And... Then the suggestion to be like brother and sister...  
Ross sweated.  
"I was very happy! You are a good brother!" _

_This words were a cut for Ross. _

_"What´s wrong? hi, hi, you are the older one of course! hihi!" _

_"Yes...YES! of course! I´m the older one! What did you think? _

_"And still you are younger!" Amelia said teasing. _

_"You!..." _

_but then they heard someone:  
"Heeeeelooooo!"  
"this voice..." _

_Both stand up: "EWAN?!" _

_xxXEnd of chapter 1Xxx _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ok, this was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! please review! I´ll update soon! _


End file.
